


"You're safe now. I've got you."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Secret Love [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: They were worn out, the only wish of protecting each other making them still stand on their own feet.“Sho, what should we do?” Masaki whispered, panting.“We can only keep on fighting.”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Secret Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"You're safe now. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Okay, this is...mmh...I hope that you'll like it >.<

“Next hallway, go right and then left,” Ninomiya’s instructions were clear and steady, guiding him through every centimetre.

They’ve got this, they could do it.

“Take the stairs right in front of you.”

The more steps he took, the more gunshots he heard from time to time, which must have belonged to their defensive squad and to the intruders’ group.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion coming from his in-earphone, “What happened?” he asked alarmed.

“Aiba had managed to remove the mask from the man and affirmed that he recognizes him as one of the clans’ boss: Ohno,” Nino exclaimed in disbelief.

“What?! Ohno?! Why should he come here himself? He had always used his puppets!”

“I don’t know. Maybe the information he is searching for is so important to him, that he doesn’t want anyone to meddle in?” the agent supposed.

“Is he searching for some kind of state secret? And, even if that were the case, he could have sent his right-hand man, how is he called, that Okada-something, right?”

“For the moment, we can just go on with our plan. Jun is accessing the archive’s database; we’ll let you know if we wrap our heads around it.”

“Got it,” he replied.

That night too many plot twists were happening for his likes. It should have been a calm, ordinary Wednesday’s night and instead, here they were: having to deal with none other than Ohno Satoshi himself.

The man was known for never engaging in missions, rather, he would leave all the work to his minions. Thanks to this, his position was always uncertain, and his facial features were known only by few. Among these people, there were only four agents, Aiba, Matsumoto, Ninomiya and Sakurai.

That time, at the jetty, when Aiba and Sakurai stood in front of him, their partners looking from their hidden cameras in their suits, had been the first and last encounter with him. Sakurai still considered it one of the scariest things of his life. Usually, you could understand from someone’s face their intentions, thoughts or feelings. However, Ohno was unreadable, it was apathetic. Frighteningly impassive and chilled.

“Sho, you’re on their floor. Now, pass through the investigation department and reach the storage rooms’ area. You will arrive in front of the archive’s entrance,” Nino explained carefully, before adding, “Remember: stay calm, don’t overreact and use your mind.”

“I’ll try,” usually, his reply to that remind would always be a playful ‘ _Don’t you worry,_ ’ but this time, he didn’t know what could have happened. After all, Aiba was involved, so he could lose his composure anytime.

After some minutes, finally, he reached his destination. He moved along the wall, stepping as lightly as possible. He could hear the sounds of the two men fighting and when he peeked out from the wall, he saw how Aiba was on top of Ohno, straddling him.

“Why are you here?” the agent asked, looking down at him.

“You think I’m going to tell you?” the man snorted and, in one second, twisted his body and shoved him away with his legs.

Before Aiba could regain his balance, Ohno took him by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, punching him twice.

“Piece of…” Sakurai hissed under his breath.

“Sho, you have to act only at the right moment. And most importantly, don’t kill him,” Nino’s voice tried to calm him down.

He really wanted to abide by those instructions, but as Masaki was being hit repeatedly by the other man, he sent to hell all his tactics and went nuts.

“Wait!”

Ignoring, for the first time, Nino’s voice in his in-earphone, he ran towards the two men and threw himself on the clan’s boss. He started to punch him like crazy, releasing all the rage he had built up as he looked at his loved one being beaten up.

Suddenly, Ohno blocked his fists and, rolling them over, gave him a taste of his own medicine. Swiftly, Aiba pulled the man away and trapped him into one of those weird leglocks he learned practicing martial arts. That didn’t last long though, since their rival freed himself and landed a kick on Masaki’s shoulder.

“Aiba!” he shouted, catching him.

“I’m fine,” the agent replied, standing up.

“You two are the same fools from last time, right? Strong but fools. What a waste.”

Sakurai ground his teeth, trying to contain all the names he wanted to call the other man.

“Get lost, I don’t have the time to play with you.”

Those words filled them up with fury. They attacked him together, but no matter how many punches or kicks they were giving him, he would always take them and return them back with twice their force.

They were worn out, the only wish of protecting each other making them still stand on their own feet.

“Sho, what should we do?” Masaki whispered, panting.

“We can only keep on fighting.”

“But-”

He didn’t let him end his sentence because, without warning, he barged into Ohno; however, his limbs were too tired to fight, and the shorter man easily threw him on the floor with a punch harsher than the other ones.

He didn’t have any more strength left in his body; his eyes were already closing on their own.

“I wanted to spare you, but you’re more annoying than a fly!”

Turning slowly on the floor, Sho watched as Ohno took out from his jacket a gun. That was it. That was how it was going to end.

“Don’t you dare!” Aiba shouted as he caught the man from behind.

“No, run away,” he said, too low for the other man to hear.

If he had to die that day, then he wanted to spend his last moments trying to save Masaki. For this reason, he gathered all the strength left in his body and stood up, before running and separate the two.

“Eyesore,” he spat on the boss’ face as he struggled to disarm him.

He didn’t know how long that lasted, but he sure knew that, at one point, the sound of a gunshot echoed for all the hallway. His body froze and he fell on the floor, his hands covering his hip.

After that, everything he saw happened all in slow motion: Aiba, screaming, throwing himself at their rival and punching him as there was no tomorrow; then, shoving him to the wall; lastly, taking him by his jacket’s collar, he hit his head with his gun, and, finally, Ohno was knocked down.

Masaki rushed to his side, taking him into his arms, crying desperately. He lifted a hand and placed it on Aiba’s wet cheek.

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you,” Sho mumbled.

“You got nothing! You had to stay back! I had to tell you those words! I had to save you! I don’t want you to…” he cried out, sobs shaking his body. Then, he tried to speak to his in-earphone, “Sho was shot. Hip. We need...hospital. Fast.”

“I love-”

“No, Sho! No! It’s not a goodbye! It’s not a freaking goodbye! You hear me?!”

Even though the man was shouting right on his face, his voice kept on fading, until everything got silent and he fainted.


End file.
